


Isolation Blues

by Boothros



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: COVID, M/M, Older Lads (The Professionals)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Boothros
Summary: Ever the updated, Doyle takes elderly life far more seriously than his laid-back partner. COVID-19 short
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Isolation Blues

“You didn’t wash your hands again!”

“When?”

“You petted that woman’s dog, remember?”

“Well I _like_ dogs and he wasn’t exactly slavering away like Kujo, was he?”

“But animals carry it, Bodie, they’re _surfaces_! _”_

“Oh, dear God, I’ll surface _you_ if you insist on keeping this up!”

“You’ve been coughing again…”

“Well, that’s probably more to do with my _chronic obstructive pulmonary disease_ than the fact I stroked some random dog!”

“You can’t be too careful, Bodie!”

“Ray, I think you’re being careful enough for the whole country!”

“How can you be so bloody complacent?”

“How can _you_ be such a fucking old Granny?”

“You’ve heard the warnings, do you really _want_ to die?”

“Sometime, yes I think I probably will! For God’s sake, Ray we’ve both been shot at, stabbed, gassed, beaten senseless and we’ve still survived. Okay, I know, we’re _vulnerable_ but we’re in our bloody eighties! We gotta die of summat, love, and if both we get this at least we go together!”

“Oh, I guess I never really thought of it that way. You’re still an arsehole, though.”

“As are you. Come ‘ere you miserable little shit!”

“Only once you’ve washed yer ‘ands.”

“Oh for _crying_ out loud…”


End file.
